


Concerts in Vienna

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Vienna Blood (TV)
Genre: Gen, Period Typical Attitudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Clara believes she has found the perfect solution to attending concerts, until a remark forces her to rethink.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Concerts in Vienna

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge (Play)

Originally Clara Weiss had expected to be going to see _The Magic Flute_ with her fiancé, Max Liebermann, but that outing had been aborted partway through, and had led, indirectly, to the breaking of their engagement. After which she hadn’t wanted to contemplate seeing the opera at all.

But then a friend had contacted her, saying her sister wasn’t able to use her ticket for the performance which a group had booked for, and would Clara like to come in her place. She had hesitated but had then decided she wasn’t going to let the spectre of Max continue to spoil her enjoyment of cultural events, as he had often managed to do, even when they were still engaged. And so she had accepted.

Memories of her previous visit remained at the forefront of her thoughts, but as the conductor lifted his baton and the orchestra started to play Mozart’s overture, she settled back in her seat, determined to enjoy the performance after all.

Somewhat to Clara’s surprise, she left the theatre having had a good time. She discovered that some of the others within the group were keen to attend other orchestral concerts and she joined with them for a few occasions when they went to hear the Vienna Philharmonic play.

Then, as they were leaving after hearing a concert one evening, she spotted a poster advertising some music she wanted to hear.

She pointed the poster out to her companions, and was horrified when one of them said, “We don’t go when Mahler’s playing.”

“Oh, why not?”

“Didn’t you know? He’s a Jew.”

Horrified, she made her excuses, claiming a sudden headache, and hurried home. She loved music, but she would not associate with those who had such views.

However, she was now determined to attend Mahler’s concert. She thought, came up with a plan and contacted Max.

Which was how a rather bemused Inspector Reinhardt found himself accompanying Clara to a concert.

Afterwards, she smiled at him and said, “Thank you so much for coming with me. Would you be prepared to accompany me to other concerts in the future?”

“Well, yes, if you would like, but I’m afraid I’m not up to your usual standard of companion. And I know little about the music.”

“Dear Inspector, you are vastly superior to my previous companions because you do not judge the music by the religion of the musician. All I ask of you is to come with me, I will not even complain if you fall asleep.” She paused, before adding, “Provided, of course, you do not snore!”

Reinhardt laughed. “In which case I will be delighted to accompany you.”


End file.
